Ojos verdes
by MasterLarry
Summary: No es raro que el amor surja en los momentos de mayor peligro. Y eso incluía la una de las más inteligentes de 2-A de UA. Pero justo de alguien que nunca hubiese pensado sentir algo más que simple amistad.


Ojos verdes.  
Capítulo 1.

Sabado – 8:22 pm

Una fuerte y helada ventisca nocturna golpeaba implacablemente a un grupo de policías y héroes, fuertemente armados, mientras la soledad de la noche eran su única compañía.

Aquel grupo estaba designado a no dejar salir a ningún intruso de aquel edificio, el cual escondida unas instalaciones subterráneas bastante profundas. Y aunque no sabían con exactitud qué grupo criminal residía ahí, debía ser uno bien organizado para tener un escondite tan grande.

De la única salida emergieron un par de héroes, visiblemente heridos y cansados. Sus ropas y cuerpos manchados de polvo y sangre.

Una heroína cargando a un inconsciente y visible héroe muy mal herido, mientras que su compañero ayudaba a caminar a un par de héroes con heridas serias.

Pero, lo más preocupante era que la pareja de novatos todavía seguía dentro.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto una heroína, con el quirk de absorber y expulsar ráfagas de viento de prácticamente todo el cuerpo.

\- A ambos nos emboscaron – Hablo la heroína – Hubo una explosión y me separe de "Creati" –

\- Igual conmigo – Ahora hablo el héroe – Tal parece que tienen como objetivo a los estudiantes –

\- Tch demonios, por eso sus posiciones cambiaron bruscamente – [Aun peor, el rastreador de uno se apagó]

En las manos de Mandalay descansaba una pantalla, mostrando un punto rojo, moviéndose a gran velocidad. Hasta hace unos momentos dicho punto se había mantenido quieto, pero tal parece que, lo que sea que lo tuviera retenido ya no estaba.

\- ¡Tenemos que sacar a los muchachos ya! – La preocupación en la voz del héroe alarmo a Mandalay – Mientras regresamos vimos objetos raros pegados por todos lados, objetos que antes no estaban cuando bajamos –

\- Es muy probable que sean algún tipo de explosivo –

En un momento todo se había tornado muy, muy malo. No sabían cuando detonarían las bombas. No podían mandar a un grupo de héroes, pues no sabían cuánto tardarían en llegar al único estudiante que aun tenia rastreador. Y si llegaban aún tenían que encontrar al segundo.

 _\- ¡Chicos tienen que salir de ahí ya! Hay una gran cantidad de bombas colocadas por todo el lugar y no sabemos cuándo van a detonar o que tan lejos están con exactitud -_

…..

…

.

En lo profundo de aquel oscura y laberíntica cueva, una desquiciada risa resonaba, una que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera que no estuviese preparado.

Los tranquilos pasos y la desquiciada risa de aquel villano le taladraba la mente a una aprendiz de heroína. Tirada en un pequeño charco de su propia sangre.

Dos cuchillos clavados en su pierna izquierda y la piel de su pantorrilla derecha al rojo vivo eran los causantes de aquel dolor que la invadían.

Estaba demasiado adolorida y mareada para siquiera levantarse, y aunque no tuviera aquellos síntomas, sus piernas estaba heridas de gravedad, para hacer aún peor las cosas, no le quedaba suficiente energía para crear siquiera una granada de humo o algo que le comprara algunos segundos.

\- Ajajajaja… Si… Si te hago sufrir… Seguro debilitare el maldito espíritu de ese mocoso… Aunque no nos queda tiempo… Creo que tendrá que ser rápido… O tal vez pedir la comida para llevar – La escalofriante voz y la retorcida mirada que le lanzaba eran más que suficiente para helarle la sangre. No podía hacer nada. Estaba perdida.

Antes de que le pudiera poner las manos encima. Una fuerte explosión hizo que apartara bruscamente la vista de su presa.

Aquel sombrío villano movió ligeramente el pie y justo frente a él una gruesa pared de roca negra emergió del sueño, parando por poco una fuerte presión de viento dirigida a él.

\- Ahhhahh porque demonios el protagonista tiene que llegar en el peor momento –

El suelo debajo de él se agrieto, y con una gran velocidad esquivo el feroz puñetazo de aspirante a héroe.

\- Ehhh… Midoriya Izuku, oh, perdón… Deku –

\- ¡Aléjate de ella, Shigaraki Tomura! –

Y en un pestañeo frente a ella estaba su compañero de clase y estudiante más fuerte, no solo de su clase, sino de la academia.

El rostro del chico giro ligeramente hacia atrás, y en aquella profunda oscuridad ella se encontró con unos cálidos ojos verdes.

\- Puedes levantarte Creati? –

Por un segundo se perdió en la amable y cálida voz de izuku.

\- No –

\- Puedes parar el sangrado – Pregunto, mientras con rapidez volteaba a ver a su enemigo.

\- No –

En ese instante una corriente eléctrica verde lo envolvió y una serie de líneas rojas cubrieron su cuerpo, líneas que eran casi tapadas por completo por el traje de Deku.

[Full Cowl 55%]

Aunque no había mucho espacio en aquel oscuro lugar, usar menos del 30% con Shigaraki era un suicidio, además que tenía que, o derrotarlo u obligarlo a retroceder.

A una sorprendente velocidad Deku comenzó a saltar por las paredes y el suelo de la caverna, dejando sorprendida a Yaoyorozu, la cual solo podía ver un destello verde pasar frente a sus ojos.

Pero Shigaraki, aunque con problemas, podía ver a Deku saltar de un lado al otro.

\- Ahhahh los héroes siempre luciéndose –

El cuerpo de Shigaraki se retorció hacia un lado, esquivando por poco una presión de viento. Con una expresión de molestia Shigaraki salto hacia un lado, esquivando por podo una patada de Deku.

El joven héroe estaba aprovechando su increíble velocidad para lanzar presión de viento desde todas direcciones, mientras intentaba darle un golpe.

Shigaraki se paró en seco y cerró los ojos, era el mejor momento para probar su nuevo quirk.

Justo cuando la patada Deku estaba pocos centímetros de su cara, su mano se movió a máxima velocidad, parando de seco la patada de Deku.

Un gran estruendo resonó en toda la caverna cuando el cuerpo de Deku se estrelló contra un costado.

\- Absorber y emitir – Susurro.

\- Genial, ¿no? Pero por si solo no sería posible sin "Visión total" –

No tuvo ni que preguntar que era, se podía imaginar por el nombre. Alguna clase de quirk que le permitía ver o sentir cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

[Juzgando por mis primeros golpes, el tiempo que dura debe ser muy corto… Uno o dos segundos]

\- Que tal si nos divertimos – Hablo, con una retorcida sonrisa – Aunque debo ser rápido, no tengo tiempo para jugar con niños y no pudo esperar por divertirme con tu amiga –

Una mirada de odio se pintó al instante en los ojos de Deku, mientras la máscara en su rostro tapaba la amarga expresión de su boca.

\- Debería empezar por torturarla… o debería violarla primero… Tal vez ambas –

[55%!]

Con un rostro lleno de rabia Deku se lanzó a Shigaraki y comenzó a saltar por las paredes.

\- Ajajaja, no me canso de molestarte –

El tiempo parecía detenerse para ambos, mientras el cuerpo de Deku salía disparado hacia Shigaraki, el cual saltaba hacia un lado. Cuando estaban uno al lado del otro, Deku estiro su mano y lanzo un Smash con su dedo.

Shigaraki estiro su mano, recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

Los pies de Deku tocaron la pared, mientras una mirada seria cubría su rostro.

[65%!]

Aún más rápido que antes el cuerpo de Deku se lanzó hacia Shigaraki, el cual se movía lo más rápido que podía para esquivarlo, lo cual fue inútil.

Solo podía absorber he emitir un golpe a la vez, y Deku iba demasiado rápido para poder emitir hacia el su ataque anterior. O esquivar.

Un fuerte puñetazo dio de lleno en el rostro de Shigaraki. Su cuerpo salió disparado cual muñeco de trapo.

Justo donde Shigaraki iba a chocar apareció un oscuro portal, listo para recibirlo.

Por un momento tuvo el instinto de ir hacia él, pero las palabras de Shigaraki resonaron en su mente –

"-No puedo esperar para divertirme con tu amiga -"

Los preocupados ojos de Deku se cruzaron con la mirada de Momo, la cual tenía a sus espaldas un portal apenas formándose.

El flashback del secuestro de Kacchan cruzo por su mente.

El 65% era el límite que su cuerpo podía soportar a duras penas… Pero…  
[75%!]

Los brazos de Deku envolvieron el cuerpo de una sorprendida Momo, la cual no entendía porque los brillantes ojos verdes de Deku se veían tan preocupados.

Al tener a Momo entre sus brazos, Deku dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo de pie. En su brazo izquierdo descansaba la espalda de momo, mientras que en su derecho sus heridas piernas, formando una tierna y algo vergonzosa vista.

Midoriya miro al frete, solo para ver que Shigaraki ya no estaba. Lo había planeado. O no llegaba a tiempo y la secuestraban, o la alcanzaba y aprovechaban ese momento para sacar a Shigaraki.

En su mente y corazón no había ninguna duda de que había hecho lo correcto.

El rostro de Momo se puso totalmente rojo. La calidez de cuerpo de Midoriya, la preocupada expresión en su rostro y la gentil forma con la que la cargaba, cuidando de no tocar las zonas heridas para no causar dolor; hizo, por primera vez desde que conocía a Midoriya, saltar su corazón.

\- Estas bien –

Por suerte la oscuridad ocultaba el rojo de su rostro –

-S-Si… -

Antes de poder decir más un chillido de dolor salió de Deku, mientras se hincaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Deku! –

-Tra-Tranquila… Solo me pase del límite… Aun puedo… -

\- ¡Pero tus piernas! –

\- Yo aún puedo caminar, tu estas mucho más grave que yo –

Ahí Yaoyorozu noto que, a pesar de que Deku debía estar sufriendo mucho dolor ahora, aún seguía sosteniéndolo con sumo cuidado.

\- En cua… -

La voz de Deku fue interrumpida por la voz de Mandalay.

" _\- ¡Chicos tienen que salir de ahí ya! Hay una gran cantidad de bombas colocadas por todo el lugar y no sabemos cuándo van a detonar o que tan lejos están con exactitud -_ "

Al escuchar eso Deku se paró de golpe, tragándose el intenso dolor.

[He corrido mayormente en círculos, así que en teoría aun debo estar en la zona acordonada.]

El cuerpo de Deku volvió a ser cubierto por pequeños rayos verdes.

[55%]

\- Sujétate Yaoyorozu-san –

Haciéndole caso al instante Momo se abrazó del cuello de Deku, a pesar de que su corazón iba a mil por hora.

Sin saber cómo ahora estaban suspendidos en mitad de la sala, y Deku acababa de dar una fuerte patada al techo.

La preocupación de Momo hacia Deku aumento cuando escucho un quejido por parte de él. Si era doloroso estar de pie, debía serlo aún más el seguir atacando.

El ataque de Deku resonó por todo el lugar, hasta que del agujero salieron brillantes rayos de luz.

Deku se agacho un momento y salto a toda velocidad, mientras escuchaba fuertes estruendos a su alrededor.

En pocos segundos ambos estaban suspendidos en el aire, a pocos metros sobre un pequeño parque.

…..

….

…

..

.

Domingo por la mañana.

En una pequeña habitación de hospital descansaba una mentalmente agotada Yaoyorozu, la cual apenas hace unos momentos había terminado de habar con sus preocupados padres. Y no los culpaba, pues, aunque sabía que las misiones de héroe eran peligrosas, incluso para estudiantes con ella, esta se había tornado especialmente mala, incluso para los profesionales que los acompañaban. Pero todo lo malo ya había pasado. Aunque la misión había sido un fracaso por la huida de los villanos y la destrucción de la base. Todos habían sobrevivido.

Los recuerdos de la última parte de la misión invadieron su mente, obligándola a cubrir su rostro con las sabanas. No importaba cuanto intentara tranquilizarse, pues justo cuando lo lograba, la brillante mirada y la cálida voz de Midoriya inundaban su mente y corazón, provocándole un sobresalto.

¿Por qué demonios estaba sintiéndose tan rara? Se sentía tan avergonzada, pero no era por haber sido salvada o por sentir que fue una inútil en combate real contra enemigos. Era algo más.

La forma en la que la salvo, su expresión y acciones al ser provocado por Shigaraki hacían que apareciera una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en eso, la puerta de su cuarto se volvió a abrir, revelando al causante de sus inseguridades. Embonando una sonrisa que solo empeoro las cosas dentro de ella.

\- Oh estas despierta Yaoyorozu-san, me alegro. ¿Cómo sigues? –

\- Bi-Bien – Por más que intentaba, no podía evitar tropezar con las palabras – Por suerte las heridas no afectaron ningún musculo importante, pero tendré que quedarme un par de días… Pero más importante, ¿Cómo estás tú Midoriya-kun? – Después de todo él que la había sacado de allí, a pesar de tener las piernas lastimadas.

\- Ejeje… No es tan malo como crees. Por suerte no me desgarre ningún musculo. Solo basto con un tratamiento de Recovery Girl para mejorarme – Hablo, mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca – Por un lado, me siento mal por haberme descontrolado, pero por otro… Si no… si no hubiera usado ese 10% extra… -

\- Gracias Midoriya-kun –

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la honesta mirada de Deku mientras decía aquellas palabras. Sin duda él estuvo genuinamente preocupado por ella, y no le importo lastimarse para salvarla. Eso la hacía sentir… Especial.

Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver la avergonzada expresión en el rostro de Deku.

\- Bu-Bueno, acabo de avisarle a los chicos, dijeron que vendrían aquí lo más rápido posible –

\- Me siento mal por hacer que vengan en su día libre –

\- No digas eso Yaoyorozu-san – Esas palabras provocaron que lo volteara a ver – Todos estamos muy preocupados, aunque sientas que no sea nada grave –

Porque Midoriya tenía que ser tan lindo sin quererlo.

\- En cualquier caso. Le dijiste a tu madre –

\- Si, al final los doctores le llamaron – Dijo, algo apenado – Me siento mal por haberla preocupado, pero al menos no fue tan grave como para verla llorar –

El recuerdo de su madre llorando por sus viejas heridas le rompía el corazón.

\- Bueno, espero que no te moleste que me quede un poco… Al menos que estés cansada -

\- N-No tienes que molestarte –

\- Bueno… El que no quiere ser una molestia soy yo…Supongo que estas cansada –

Otra vez esa actitud.

\- Bueno, un poco de compañía no está mal – Dijo, devolviéndole una caída sonrisa.

…..

….

…

..

.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente con Shigaraki, las cuales no fueron tan aburridas como ella creyó, ya que al menos una vez cada compañero de clase la había visitado. Pero lo que más apreciaba era que Midoriya la visito todos los días, para darle los deberes y hablar con ella. Un gesto que su corazón agradeció enormemente.

Esos días en el hospital le habían servido para terminar de darse cuenta del porque su extraño comportamiento hacía Midoriya.

Se había enamorado.

Y por eso le había pedido a Uraraka hablar con ella después de clase.

\- De que querías hablar – Pregunto, sentada en el asiento de Todoroki.

\- Bueno… Digamos que… Ocurrió algo durante la misión que hice junto con Midoriya-kun… Algo que tenía que contarte –

\- ¿Contarme…? –

El confundido rostro de su amiga hizo que el remordimiento dentro de ella aumentara. Pues no era una sorpresa para ninguna chica de la clase que ella estaba enamorada de Deku desde primer año. Aunque decía tener sus razones para no querer pasar más allá de la amistad con él, no quería decir que ya lo había olvidado, aunque dijera lo contrario.

\- Cuando Midoriya-kun me salvo… Yo… Creo que me enamore de él –

La expresión en su rostro le confirmo sus sospechas. Aun lo amaba.

\- Mo-Momo… san… -

\- Lo siento Uraraka… Yo… No pude evitarlo… -

\- ¿De-Desde cuándo? –

\- Durante la misión, cuando me salvo de Shigaraki –

Un pesado silenció reino el aula, mientras la mirada de Uraraka permanecía clavada en el suelo, con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Pero no paso mucho para que se relajara.

\- ¡Qué bien!, todas creímos que terminarías con Todoroki –

\- Uraraka… -

\- No, no días nada. Fue… Fue mi decisión – Dijo, intentando mantener su sonrisa. Lo cual fue inútil – Creí estar preparada para cuando descubriera que Deku-kun consiguiera novia o alguien de la clase se enamorara de él, después de todo era cuestión de tiempo… Pe-Pero… Nunca creí que dolería tanto… - Una amarga sonrisa pinto su rostro, una que evitaba que se desmoronara.

El obligarse a olvidar a Deku solo habían hecho las cosas peores. Solo había hecho que su amor hacía el aumentara. Y cuando escucho que alguien más estaba enamorada de él, y parecía querer hacer lo que ella no tenía valor de hacer… Le dolía. Mucho.

\- Lo siento Uraraka. Créeme que no quería hacerte esto… Pero… -

\- No, está bien. Era algo inevitable –

\- "Suspiro" No entiendo porque sigues con lo mismo si te gusta tanto –

\- Y-Yo… Es complicado… Digamos que… No me atrevo a pasar a ser más que su amiga… - Dijo, clavando su mirada en la nada – Ja, incluso intente enamorarme de Bakugou, por alguna razón me pareció buena idea… Ya sabes… Por ser amigo de la infancia de Deku –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Si… Pero… No resulto muy bien. Además de que su actitud no es mucho de mi agrado, no me siento bien forzándome a enamorarme de alguien solo porque es "cercano" a Deku-kun –

\- Bueno, me sentiría mal si no te lo hubiese dicho. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Cada vez que estaba sola me encontraba pensando en Midoriya-kun, en todo lo sucedido… En el calor de su pecho… -

\- Jeje, sé cómo se siente. Y de todo corazón espero que todo resulte, y que cuides de Deku-kun. Me siento un poco menos triste sí sé que eres tú –

\- Gracias Uraraka – Dijo, mientras compartían un abrazo – Sé que es difícil para ti –

Luego de eso ambas recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a los dormitorios, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

….

…

..

.

Lo primero que hizo Yaoyorozu al llegar a su habitación fue dejar tirarse en la cama. Estaba mentalmente agotada, por todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía culpable por hacer llorar a Uraraka; pues era obvio que en este momento estaba llorando en su cuarto.

Además de lo absurdo de todo. Ella no creía en el amor a primera vista, esas cosas eran para niñas pequeñas.

\- Pensándolo bien… -

No es que no conociera a Midoriya. Bueno, no hablaban seguido, pero él siempre había procurado convivir con todos por igual, aunque tenía su pequeño grupo, como todos en la clase, por lo general lo veía hablando con Kirishima o alguna otra chica además de Uraraka.

Esta mañana estaba hablando tranquilamente con Mina. Pero sin duda nunca había experimentado ese lado de Deku. Tan serio y decidido cuando alguien estaba en peligro.

Durante su pelea podía sentir como su mirada se clavaba en ella cada tanto. Cuidando de que Shigaraki no la ataca por sorpresa.

Y junto con lo gentil que fue con ella después de la misión.

\- ¡Dios! –

Yaoyorozu enterró la cara en su almohada, escondiendo el rojo de su rostro. Otra vez se encontraba pensando tan en detalle de Midoriya.

\- … -

Eso le hizo recordar una plática entre chicas que tuvieron hace poco.

En resumen. Las chicas estaban de acuerdo en que había algunos chicos que valían la pena en su clase.

Iida.

Todoroki.

Tokoyami.

Ojiro.

\- Bakugou es claro que no –

Pero entre ellos destaco uno. Por ser el más amable, valiente y algo tímido.

\- Midoriya-kun –

\- … -

\- Supongo que no es tan loco –

Con un rostro lleno de determinación, Yaoyorozu se levantó de la cama. Tenía que pensar bien como acercarse lentamente a Midoriya, hasta entrar en su círculo cercano.

Después comenzaría a atraerlo lentamente y con algo de suerte enamorar a Midoriya.

Solo de pensar que podrían ser pareja la hacía dar saltitos de alegría.

….

…

..

.

Los días en la academia UA habían sido igual de tranquilos que siempre. Los estudiantes que no tenían licencias provisionales solo se dedicaban a estudiar y entrenar duro. Mientras que, los que si las tenían salían a sencillas misiones para prepararlos.

Es ese mes Yaoyorozu puso en acción su plan. Empezando por acercarse más y más a Deku. Para ese punto ya hablaban casi todos los días. Almorzaba de vez en cuando con él y su grupo y hablaban por mensaje de texto.

Estos días había estado indagando en los gustos de Midoriya, además de su gusto/obsesión por todo lo relacionado con All might.

La mirada de Momo quedo fija en la ventana de su habitación. Mirando como el sol estaba a poco de descender por completo. Siempre anochecía entre 7 y 7:30 así que deberían ser casi las 6.

Todo iba muy bien en su plan para enamorar a Midoriya, ambos eran cada vez más cercanos, y eso la hacía más y más feliz.

La vibración de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hablando del él.

 _Hola Yaoyorozu-san_

\- Jeje –

 _\- Oh, hola Midoriya-kun. ¿Qué haces?_

 _Intentando estudiar, dentro de poco son los exámenes._

 _\- Que responsable de tu parte._

 _-De hecho, estoy haciendo lo mismo._

 _\- ¿Y cómo vas Midoriya-kun?_

 _Ejeje…_

 _\- Supongo que no muy bien._

 _Tengo algo de problemas con inglés._

 _\- ¿No eres bueno en el inglés?_

 _No mucho. Aunque si me concentro en ello podre pasar con más de 80._

\- Mmmhh… -

 _\- Que te parece si estudiamos junto._

\- Jejeje –

 _¿Juntos?_

 _Bueno… es que…_

 _\- ¿No te parece buena idea? Es más fácil estudiar si tienes un compañero, además me considero algo decente en el Inglés._

 _¿No te molesta? Alguna chica podría verme entrar a tu habitación._

 _\- Oh vamos, ¿Qué podía pasar?_

 _Bueno… se me ocurre algunas cosas, si Mina me ve entrar, por ejemplo._

\- Tiene razón –

Era cierto que Mina solía escribir historias románticas de practicante todos. Incluso de chico con chico y chica con chica.

 _\- No te preocupes_

 _Muy bien._

 _No tardo._

Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. Midoriya debe estar muerto de nervios por estar en el cuarto de una chica, ellos dos. Solos.

Sin querer ella también termino con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Bu-Bueno, no puedo perder una oportunidad –

Unas horas más tarde

7:41 pm

\- Oh… Así que es verdad –

No era secreto que el caso de Midoriya era una rareza. Un niño sin quirk desarrolla uno a los 15 años. Sin duda algo muy raro.

\- Si, de hecho, me solían molestar por lo mismo y porque quería ser héroe –

Nunca le había gustado ocultar cosas a sus amigos. Y aunque el One for All era muy importante. Que un par de personas lo supieran no estaba mal.

Las únicas personas que lo sabían era Kacchan, Mirio, Eri y su Madre.

Tal vez…

\- Sabes Yaoyorozu-san… Por alguna razón me gusta hablar contigo… No se… Siento que te puedo contar cualquier cosa – Dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Un pequeño rubor apareció en su rostro.

\- ¿E-En serio? –

A excepción del sonido de los lápices, el cuarto estaba en total silencio. Eso la había tomado por sorpresa. No sabía que Midoriya se sentía así hacia ella.

Eso la hacía muy feliz.

Tal vez no estaba muy lejos de su objetivo.

\- Yaoyorozu-san… -

\- ¿Si? –

\- Te… Te puedo contar un secreto –

Otra vez la tomaba por sorpresa.

\- Un…. ¿Secreto?... Claro… Si es secreto, entonces te prometo no decirle a nadie –

\- Si… Confió en ti –

Otra vez silencio. Debía ser algo difícil de decir. No se podía imaginar el que.

\- Yo… Mi quirk… no me pertenece –

\- … -

\- ¿Disculpa? –

No es que no hubiera entendido las palabras que habían salido de su boca, era que… No sabía cómo procesarlo.

\- Yo, originalmente nací si quirk, y de hecho es físicamente imposible que aparezca uno de la nada –

\- Pe-Pero, ¿Cómo que no es tuyo? –

\- Este poder es… Una herencia… Me fue otorgado para continuar el legado del primer portador de este poder. El One for All –

\- ¿Primer portado?... Cual… ¿Cual portador eres? –

Había un quirk que tenía el poder de ser pasado a otro… Y más aún uno tan…

\- All might – Susurro.

All might comenzó a perder fuerza cuando comenzó a enseñar, el mismo año que el consiguiera su poder… Además, All might siempre había mostrado un interés por Midoriya. ¿Era por eso? ¿Él le había heredado a un chico sin poderes un quirk tan poderoso?

\- El noveno portador… -

\- ¿Cuantos saben de esto Midoriya-kun? –

\- Pocos. Kacchan lo descubrió por descuido mío. Le dije a mamá cuando terminamos el primer año. También lo sabe una pequeña niña que salve, Eri-chan, Mirio… y ahora… Tu… -

Pocas personas... ¿Y se lo había confiado a ella?

Midoriya respiro hondo y comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía acerca de su poder. Porque había sido creado, que tan antiguo era y que tan poderoso era.

\- ¿Porque me cuentas algo tan importante? –

\- No lo sé… Yo… Solo sentí que debía contártelo… -

¿Solo eso? Sintió la necesidad de contarle a ella algo tan importante.

Hace rato que habían dejado de estudiar. Midoriya la miraba a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

\- Gracias por contarme algo tan importante… -

\- N-Ni lo menciones… Yo… Confió en ti –

¿Cómo podía superar algo cómo eso? Un objetivo tan importante dado por el héroe más grande que se haya conocido.

\- Midoriya-kun… ¿También puedo contarte algo? –

\- ¿A-Algo? –

\- Siento que debo corresponder tu gesto contándote algo de mí –

\- S-Si quieres… -

Podía ver lo nervioso que estaba Midoriya, algo que le parecía tierno.

\- Cierra los ojos un momento –

Sin oponer resistencia Deku cerró los ojos, esperando a que Momo comenzara a hablar o que sacara algo, pero en lugar de eso solo sintió lago suave y dulce acariciar su boca.

 _Fresa…_

Pensó, mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse con Momo, invadiendo completamente su espacio personal.

Podía sentir perfectamente una cálida y delicada respiración chochar contra su rostro, la suavidad de sus labios con cada pequeño roce. Aquel baile hizo que su mente callera en su trampa.

Sin poder pensar con claridad Midoriya se dejó llevar por aquella sensación. Deslizo sus brazos en la cintura de Momo, cerrando aún más la distancia entre ellos.

Sus labios tenían un ligero sabor a fresa, dándole más ganas de besarla.

Ambos se separaron, totalmente rojos y con la mirada perdida en los ojos del otro.

\- Co-confió en que podrás guardar el secreto – Dijo, aun roja de la vergüenza.

Midoriya no sabía que decir, aquella sensación, el roce de sus labios lo había dejado en blanco.

 _Un poco más_

Sin previo aviso Midoriya volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos y le panto otro beso. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y lo único que estaba en su mente era la imagen de la chica frente a ella.

Ese sin duda había sido la mejor cesión de estudio que había tenido Momo.

...

…

..

.

 **Que shipping más raro, pero me pareció lindo y una buena idea.**

 **Dejen su opinión y si quieren que escriba de un shipping en concreto.**


End file.
